Higgadt részegség
by runningrame
Summary: Az első 3 fejezet bárki számára olvasható, az M jelzéstől nem kell félni. Vígjáték rulz :D Azután viszont tömény erotika. Roy x Riza remélem elég realisztikusan. Hugues a kedvencem végig :D Jó olvasást!
1. Kiruccanás

**Első fejezet: Kiruccanás**

Köszönöm, Hugues! – mondta Roy, majd miután kezet rázott vele visszaült az íróasztala mögé.

Nincsenmit, szólj máskor is, tudod hol találsz.

Azzal Hugues megfordult és kiment.

Napnyugtára járt az idő és az ezredesünknek már nagyon elege volt a sok papírmunkából. Több, mint két hete nem csinált mást, csak írt és olvasott, akár egy titkár. Hát erre való az ő tüzes képessége?

Fáradtan sóhajtott, miközben ehhez hasonló gondolatok pattogtak a fejében. Mindeközben a szobába besütő napfény egyre kisebb és rövidebb teret melengetett. Roynak elege volt mindebből. Úgy döntött ma este csatlakozik az éjjel járőrözőkhöz.

Erre a gondolatra fölpattant az asztaltól, és már éppen nyúlt volna az ajtókilincsért amikor az ajtó kivágódott (tökéletesen orron találva az ezredest) és hatalmas kacajjal Hugues csörtetett be.

Áh, Roy elfelejtettem említeni: ma este összejövetel lesz a kocsmában a többiekkel. Úgy gondolom jobb, ha te is jössz, mert mostanság akatakukacként élsz! –és nevetett tovább, amíg Roy a háta mögül végül rácsapott.

Kösz, majd lehet, hogy benézek –vigyorgott, miközben Huguest figyelte, aki fájdalmasan dörzsölgette a tarkóját.

I-igazán nincs mit. –majd kiténfergett az irodából.

Roy hazafelé sétált a szürkületben. A város lakói lassan elcsendesedtek. Mire hazaért már égtek az utcalámpák. Roy az ágyra dobta egyenruhájának kabátját és az órára pillantott. Az esti összejövetelig még volt majdnem két óra. Úgy gondolta pihen egy kicsit.

Odakint egy-egy autó brummogott el és tücskök halvány hangja visszhangzott az utcában. Roy lassan elszenderedett.

Álmában a munkahelyén volt, egy szál gatyában. Mégsem volt feltűnő, sőt az alkimista jel bele volt varrva, mint valami egyenruha. Persze, hogy az volt, hiszen, ni-ni ott van Havoc és Hugues. Hugues nadrágján Elysia-rajzocskák voltak. Ekkor eszébejutott, hogy vajon Riza az irodában van-e már? Belépett az ajtón és ott találta kék miniszoknyában egy rövid toppal. Ekkor elvigyorodott és felébredt.

Kiábrándultan ébredve felült és megdörzsölte a szemét.

Pedig most nem is csináltam semmit... –motyogta ásítozva.

Roy Mustang besétált a sörözőbe. A helyiség szinte tele volt egyenruhásokkal. Füst és pára csapta meg az arcát. A kocsma hangszóróiból ritmusos zene áradt a hangosan mulatozókra.

Az ezredes a pulthoz lépett.

Jó estét. Két korsó sört legyen szíves, kedvesem. –mosolygott a csinos kocsmáros lányra, aki rögtön észrevette Roy pillantását.

Hogyne, Mustang uram ... –pirult.

Roy hátat fordított a lánynak és szemüveges tökkelütöttjét kezdte el keresni a tömegben. Viszont a tökkelütött illető hamarabb rátalált és jó nagyot csapott rá (viszonzásul).

Helló, Roy! Már vártunk! Gyere, ülj az asztalunkhoz, itt van mindenki! Mi van? Miért vágsz ilyen képet? Na jó, nincs itt mindenki, Riza hiányzik! –és jót hahotázott.

Roy magában elátkozta Huguest.

Üdv, uraim! Hogy állnak az alkoholszintükkel? –viccelődött Roy, de hamar észrevette, hogy ezzel már elkésett.

Gyere pajtás, igyál! –és Hugues egy istentelen nagy kupa, furcsa színű italt nyomott a kezébe- Egészségedre!

Egészségünkre! –bömbölte a férfikórus és egyemberként húzták meg a poharukat.

Roy nem tudott rájönni mit iszik.

Te, mondd csak mi ez?

Jah, hát az a dagi specialitása –kuncogott Hugues- éhgyomorra a leghatásosabb és olcsóbb, mint 3 korsó sör!

Aha...

Már bánta, hogy egyszerre megitta a felét. Ám, ahogy telt, múlt az idő, már a második kupával nyalogatta a koktélt...

Igen, persze Hugues. Rendezhetsz máskor is partyt! –röhögcsélt.

He-h, e-eghészen meghatódtam ... öcsi Elysia a tegnap rajzolt nekem! Nézd!

És kabátzsebéből egy stócnyi képet húzott elő.

Ezen itt, éppen ránéz a ceruzára a kis drága, itt már a kezében van a piros ceruza, itt már a zölddel is rajzol a kis édes...

Roynak kezdett melege lenni. Ingujjra vetkőzött.

Áh, igen az apai örömeid. De mondd, neki mikor rendezel zsúrt?

Mennyei ötlet! Az ég megáldjon, Roy! Rám és az embereire számíthat mindig! Nézd, már tudom is mi kell neked!

Hallgatlak.

Egy nő. Egy gyönyörű és erős nő, aki végre férfit farag belőled! –és hahotában tört ki.

Hát, hogyne.

Komolyan. Az idő repül és az én Elysiám hamarabb fog férjhez menni mint, hogy te megnősülnél.

A végszavát csattanás nyomta el az asztal másik végéből. Armstrong a kupáját lecsapta az asztalra és felpattant.

Igen, uraim. Én! Én megmutatom az igazi férfiasságot és az erőt! –harsogta és megfeszítette izmait – Mindezeket a nemes, családi vérem és évek munkái táplálják!

Ebben a pillanatban, izmai befeszítésétől lehasadt róla az ing és Alex Louis Armstrong teljes férfiasságának felsőteste feltárult.

A kocsmároslány elpirult, az urak röhögtek. Armstrong felpattant egy székre és folytatta pózolásait. Fénylő izmai szinte rózsaszínűen szikráztak.

Ez már az 53. egyenruha ami széthasad rajta, pedig az utolsó kettő 3 számmal volt nagyobb nála ... –mondta fáradtan Roy. -Hölgyem, hozzon egy üveg whiskyt!

Hát, hogyne Mustang uram!

Gyere csak ide szépségem, hikk –Havoc a kocsmároslány felé közeledett – Olyaaan szépek a szemeid, ooolyan ügyes vagy... –mosolyogta, miközben a lány ruhájának dekoltázsába majd' beleesett a szeme. A lány elfordult és elindult a whiskyért. Havoc utánalódult és egy költeménnyel zaklatta.

Nos, Hugues most jut eszembe, hogy nekem még ma este dolgom van, hikk.

Ohhohohó! Csak nem Roy Mustang egy újabb hölgyéről van szó?

Tessék, az ezredes úrnak megint barátnője van! –lódult fel Havoc és magatehetetlenül rogyott le egy székre.

Nem, uraimh. Ma-magukkal ellentétben van akinek munkája is van. –mondta Roy Mustang és peckesen, kabátját vállára hajítva kibukdácsolt a kocsmából.

Hűvös esti szellő csapta meg az arcát és kissé őt is kibbillentette az egyensúlyából. Az ezredes azért határozott léptekkel elindult a parancsnokság felé, hogy megkeresse az éjjeli ügyeletest. Léptei visszhangoztak a kihalt utcákon.

Az egyik elágazásnál azonban keresztülesett valamin, köszönhető ez annak, hogy alig látott valamit, az utca lámpák fényén kívül. A valami történetesen felvonított és mozgott, az ezredes lábai alatt. Egy fekete-fehér kutya.

Rövid idő múlva csattogó léptek nyomán megjelent Riza Hawkeye hadnagy, kezében egy pórázzal.

Mit csinálsz? Azonnal kelj fel a mocskos földről, különben nem állok jót magamért! –kiáltott rá Riza.

Óh, hogyne Hawkeye hadnagy.. máris, máris. –motyogta Roy.

Nem maga, uram, hanem a kutyám. –sóhajtott lemondóan a nő.

A kutya vinnyogva kibújt Roy alól és odasomfordált gazdájához. Mustang ezredes azonban erre nem volt képes, így hát megfordult, feltápászkodott a könyökére és felpillantott hadnagyára.

- Zservusz, mit kheresel te iiidekint, ilyenkor? Zsak nem te vagy az éhjjeli járőr?, hikk.

- Jó estét kívánok, uram. Ahogyan azt láthatja nem vagyok az éjjeli osztagban.

- Dhrága, én nem látlak...

- Hmpf. Végezd a dolgod!

A kutya lassan odalépett Roy cipője mellé. Fölemelte az egyik lábát és megöntözte a fekete bakancsot.

- Nos, viszontlátásra, uram.

- Pápáh...

- Lábhoz! –kiáltott Riza, újra a kutyának, mire az engedelmesen követte a parancsszót.

Roy ezredes mindezt alig fogta fel. Agyában elkönyvelte a hadnaggyal való találkozást, mint holmi álmot és miközben a nő ringó hátsófelén pihent a tekintete, eldőlt.

Másnap reggel, arra ébredt, hogy valami puha és meleg dolgon fekszik. Kinyitotta a szemét és abban a pillanatban a fénnyel együtt írtózatos fejfájást érzett.

Ááh- ásított fájósan- Hol vagyok? Mi történt? Megnyertük a csatát?

De senki sem felelt. Lassan felfogta, hogy otthon fekszik a saját ágyában. Rápillantott az órára, negyed tíz volt. Vagyis már több, mint egy órája késik. Megpróbált felülni, ami sikerült is neki, de az ágyból kimászni már nem igazán.

Ekkor az ablakán beszűrődő hahotáról eszébejutott minden. A tegnap éjjel. A kocsma, a furcsa ital és végül, az hogy elindult járőrözni... nem, nem járőrözni, hanem összeeseni...volt még ott valaki... De vajon ki?

Rövid időn belül egy szem, kerek, fehér gyógyszert és egy pohár vizet pillantott meg az asztalán. Kikászálódott az ágyból és minden habozás nélkül bevette.

Útban az parancsnokság felé még mindig azon tűnődött vajon, hogyan teleportált haza, mert hogy arra sehogy sem tud emlékezni... Mintha valami állat is lett volna a dologban...

Amikor besétált a parancsnokságra, minden olyan volt mint máskor. Az emberek köszöntek neki, ő pedig válaszolt. Benyitott az irodájába, ahol már várt rá a hadnagya.

Jó reggelt, uram.

Jó reggelt, hadnagy. Hogy van ma?

Köszönöm, jól, uram. Haladéktalanul neki kell fognia a papírmunkáknak. Több mint egy órát késett, kérem.

Roy lemondóan sóhajtott. Bár a feje már nem fájt, mégis hullafáradtnak érezte magát a papírmunkákhoz.

Rendben van. Kérem, hozza be az összeset, hadnagy.

Igenis, uram. –azzal a hadnagy kisétált az irodából.

ÁÁÁh.. – ásított egy óriásit Roy.

Rövid idő múlva, visszajött a hadnagy egy akkora csomó papírral, hogy attól még az arca sem látszott. Ahogyan letette az asztalra, vékony por szállt fel.

Ezt nem gondolja komolyan... Mire van a sok titkár ebben az épületben? Nekem fontosabb gyakorlati ügyeket kellene fölperzselnem! –mondta Roy, és klasszikusan végigsimította fekete haját.

Uram, ezeket az aktákat csakis ön láthatja és igazolhatja, mivel titkosak.

Nagyszerű. Mi az a sok minden, ami ennyire titkos? –háborgott az ezredes.

Telt múlt a nap, az ezredes, már megint nem tudta elviselni a töménytelen mennyiségű papír látványát az íróasztalán. Fölállt és az ablak elé sétált. Milyen jó lenne, most elkapni, pár garázdálkodó alkimistát... aztán piknikezni egyet a kék ég alatt...

Néhány másodperc múlva azonban a hadnagy rontott be az irodába.

- Uram, most szóltak, hogy sürgősen indulnia kell a nyugati városrész szélére! Állítólag látták azokat a sorozatos alikimista rablókat, akik a múlt hónapban kifosztották a Városi bankot!

Az ezredes lassan megfordult, majd óriási szemeket meresztve ránézett hadnagyára.

Ezt most komolyan mondja? –mondta reszkető hangon, egy mosolyra húzódó arccal.

I-igen, uram.

Dehát ez nagyszerű! Isten veled papírmunka! –mondta és lesöpörte a papíroszlopot az asztaláról.

Uram, azokat még ma be kell fejeznie, és összeszednie...

Roy kedvét azonban nem lehetett elrontani.

Hadnagy! Hozza a tartalékainkat és kövessen!

Igenis, uram!

Az ezredes kicsörtetett a helységből, nyomában a hadnaggyal.

A város nyugati szélére érve azonban nem találtak semmit. A szemtanúk szerint, a rablók egy furgonnal el is robogtak.

Nagyszerű! Pedig már kezdtem tűzbe jönni! –háborgott az ezredes.

Uram, elnézését kérem a pontatlan információkért. –szabadkozott rögtön a hadnagy.

Semmi gond, handnagy, semmi gond. Nem az ön hibája. Áh, mindegy legalább, már nem ülök abban a dobozban.

Uram...?

Mondja csak, meghívhatom egy jeges üdítőre?

Uram, köszönöm a meghívását, de haladéktalanul vissza kell mennünk a parancsnokság-

De rendelhet két pohárral is, én állom! Melyik a kedvence?

Uram, vissza kell mennünk a parancsnokságra.

Ágh!- mondta az ezredes és beletúrt a hajába - Menjünk!


	2. Átverés

**Második fejezet:**** Átverés**

Visszatérve a parancsnokságra, Roy újra egyedül maradt a papírtengerében. Szó szerint. Leguggolt, hogy elkezdje összeszedni a leszórt papírokat. A hadnagy épp ekkor lépett be az irodába.

Hadd segítsek, uram.

Köszönöm, Hawkeye hadnagy.

Azonban, ahogy lehajolt, furcsa bűz csapta meg az orrát. Kissé csípős és nagyon jellegzetes. A hadnagy nagyjából fél méterre volt tőle. Óvatosan felé szimatolt a levegőben, de nem, a hadnagyból, csak hadnagy-illat jött. Ahogy Roy, újra lenézett a földre, apró foltot vett észere a bakancsán. Közelebb hajolt és megszagolta. Igen, ez bizony ürülék volt.

És akkor seggreesett értelmében.

Az ezredesnek lassan eszébe jutottak a tegnap éjjeli dolgok. A részeges mászkálása az utcákon és találkozás a hadnaggyal. Roy nyelt egyet. Ilyen állapotban találkozni egy női beosztottal fölöttébb, kínos. Ráadásul Riza Hawkeye-ról van szó, csoda hogy él. Az ezredes megköszörülte a torkát.

Hadnagy, idejönne egy percre?

Hogyne, uram -felelte Riza, aki közben már a szoba másik felében gyűjtögetett.

Mondja csak, ön vitt haza az este?

Nem, uram. Az éjjeli járőrözők vitték, önt haza.

A maga utasítására?

Igen, uram.

Úgy ahogyan a kutyája is a maga utasítására vizelt le?

-Ig-, nem uram!

Értem. Köszönöm Hawkeye hadnagy, elmehet.

Bingo. Persze, hogy már megint a hadnagy intézte el a problémáit.

Megcsörrent a telefon.

Igen, tessék, itt Roy Mustang ezredes beszél.

Hello, Roy, józan vagy már? –hahotázott egy hang a túloldalról, történetesen Hugues-é.

Az ezredesnek eltorzult az arca.

Mondd, mit akarsz?

Csak szólni akartam, hogy mához 4 napra lesz a kis Elisya születésnapja és partyt rendezek, amire ezúton meghívlak!

Köszönöm, Hugues. Ott leszek.

Óh, milyen idős lettem én már, a lányom már kész nagylány lesz...- remegte a telefonba Hugues.

Te idióta! A lányod most lesz 2 éves!

Pontosan, pontosan...

Az ezredesnek kezdett elfogyni a türelme, és mintha ezt Hugues is megérezte volna, mert hirtelen komolyabbra váltotta a hangját.

Ide figyelj. A rablóbanda sztori ma hazugság volt. Csupán téged szerettek volna kimozdítani a főhadiszállásról. Vigyázz magadra, Roy! És én javaslom, hogy kutasd át a saját irodádat, vajon megvan-e még mindened?

Rendben van, Hugues. De kinek lehetnék én most célpontja?

Elég sok embernek aki nem én vagyok, hehe.

Kösz, ez jól esett.

Na, viszhall, Roy!

Szervusz.

Az ezredes eltűnődött magában. Ha valóban újra vadásznak rá (márpedig ezt elég sűrűn teszik, mert a feje egy vagyont ér a feketepiacon), akkor nem bízhat meg mindenkiben.

Hadnagy!

Az ajtó kinyílt és belépett Riza.

Hívatott, uram?

Igen, hadnagy. Kérem, mondjon el mindent amit tud a délutáni rabló-hírekről.

Nos, üzenet érkezett az egyik utcai hivatalba, hogy sürgősen értesítsék önt, uram, hogy alkímiai megmozdulásokkal rabolnak embereket a város nyugati szélén. Mindezek után érkezett a telefonhívás a parancsnokságra, hogy minnél hamarabb lépjen a helyszínre.

Értem. Akkor most elmondhatja, miért mondta a kutyájának az éjjel, hogy pisiljen le.

A hadnagy arcán enyhe rózsaszín pír jelent meg.

Uram, az nem én voltam, valószínűleg találkozott mással is azon az éjjelen, amikor önre találtam.

Aha! Szóval rámtalált. Ez azt jelenti, hogy maga vitetett haza?

Igen, uram. Úgy gondoltam, mint a hadsereg ezredesének, a személyes biztonsága érdekében, nem lenne szabad az utcán feküdnie az éjszaka közepén. Valamint én vagyok az ön személyes testőre is, uram.

Igen, Hawkeye hadnagy, ez így igaz. Csakhogy ez munkaidőben igaz. Ön az éjjel civilben volt.

Csend. A hadnagynak torkán akadt a szó.

Akkor, mint józan eszű polgártárs, így láttam helyénvalónak egy részeg polgár útbaigazítását.-mondta majd fölpattant.

Tehát ön szerint részeg voltam?

Nem, ne-nem uram.

De hát az előbb azt mondta. –vigyorgott az ezredes. Imádta nézni amikor kiborítják Hawkeye hadnagyot. Változatosság a mindennapi életben.- Nem gondolja, hogy ezért felelősségre vonhatnám?

De igen, uram. –mondta a Hadnagy lesütött szemekkel.

Nos, elmehet. –mondta mosolyogva az ezredes.

A hadnagy hátat fordított és szinte kirepült az ajtón, amit hangosan bevágott maga után.

Vajon most megsértődött?-motyogta tűnődve Roy.

Az ezredes önelégülten nyújtózott egyet, majd unott arccal fordult a papírok felé. Jobb lett volna most inkább randira menni...

A következő két napban Hawkeye hadnagyot alig látta. Mivel gyakorlatilag nem volt munka amit rá bízhatott volna, és hozzá sem érkezett csak egy levél, így nem volt specifikusabb oka, hogy az irodájában tartózkodjon... vagy az ebédlőben, a folyosón, a könyvtárban.

Roy úgy gondolta ideje felkeresnie Hugues-t.

Szóval azt mondod, már nem is köszön?

De, de köszön. Meg megcsinál mindent, viszont kerül engem. –mondta összezavarodva Roy, Huguesnak a harmadik nap délutánján az étkezőben.

Mégis mit csináltál vele?

Semmit. Kicsit elszórakoztam a sörözős este után történtek-

Ja, heh, arról hallottam Havoctól- vigyorgott Hugues.

Hm. Azt mondtam neki felelősségre vonhatom, mert részegnek titulált.

Mi van?

Miért, nem?-kérdezte óvatosan Roy.

Hát, de végülis, igen. –motyogta Hugues- de Rizának ilyet mondani, mégis mit képzelsz magadról? Hogy fogod így randira hívni?

Sehogy. Miért hívnám randira, Hugues? –nézett maga elé, Roy.

ÁÁÁh. –Hugues lemondóan az arcára csapta a kezét.- olyan idétlen tudsz lenni néha. De én, majd segítek rajtad, barátom! –eröltetett mosolyt az arcára Hugues.

Kösz. Amúgy csupán, csak azért zavart, mert eddig is halálra untam magam abban a lyukban, de így még rosszabb, ráadásul mindent egyedül kell megcsináljak.

Hát erről beszéltem. Na most lépnem kell, haver.

Viszlát!

Másnap reggel a parancsnokság épületének ajtajához érve megkövülten állt meg. Nem csak ő volt így ezzel, ugyanis az épületre egy 10x5 méteres szalagot kötöttek rajta a felirattal: ,, Isten éltesse Elysia-t!"

Az ezredes meg sem állt a parancsnok irodájáig, ahol az ajtónállókat semmire sem méltatva nyitott be a helységbe.

Jó reggelt, kívánok, uram! Jelentem, a parancsnokságot, Hugues őrnagy magánjellegűen díszí-

Önnek is jó reggelt, ezredes, és tudok róla.

Roy ledöbbent.

Tud róla?

Igen, tudok.

De...

Állítólag az ön beleegyezésével tette azt ki, és szervezte meg ma estére az egész háznak az ünnepséget.

A-az enyémmel?

Pontosan.

Értem, uram. Elnézést a zavarásért.

Azzal az ezredes tisztelgett és felrohant Hugues irodájába. Ajtót nem kímélve, itt sem, rontott rá az idiótára.

TE!

Áh, szija Roy, hogy va-

MIT CSINÁLTÁL, MIT MONDTÁL A PARANCSNOKNAK?

Tessék?

Azt kérdeztem mi az a felirat odakinnt és mi ez az esti ünnepség? –ordított az ezredes magából kikelve.

Jaj, hát te mondtad, hogy szervezzek partyt a drága Elysiának is. Hát szerveztem.

Roy ki volt akadva. Már lassan egy hete történt és még mindig el kell viselnie a kiruccanása következményeit. Megfogadta, hogy ezután vigyáz az alkohollal.


	3. Elysia szülinapja

**Harmadik fejezet:**** Elysia szülinapja**

Este nyolc órakkor, amikor visszatért a parancsnokságra, annak falai már be voltak borítva Elysiaról készült poszterekkel. Roy elgondolkozott, vajon Huguesnak van-e külön, otthoni nyomdája erre?

Ahogy benyitott az ebédlőbe, zene és nevetés csapta meg a fülét. Mindenki ott volt. Mindenki. Még Sheska is.

Roy odasétált Havochoz.

Szervusz, mi a helyzet?

Áh, helló ezredes úr! Hát, itt vagyunk már egy ideje. Van torta, szendvics meg mindenféle süti. –közelebb hajolt Royhoz- de az alkoholt a pultnál kérje- mondta vihogva és odébbált.

Nagyszerű...állj meg! Mondd, hol van Hugues?

Ja, hát az előbb még Elysia ajándékait fogadta az ablak előtti asztaloknál..

Kösz.

Huguesnak fülig ért a szája. Két asztalon keresztül terültek el a szépen becsomagolt ajándékok, gondosan tornyokba rendezve. Roynak leesett az álla.

Helló, te mégis mit képzelsz magadról?

Szija, Roy! Örülök, hogy eljöttél az én drága Elysiám szülinapi zsúrjára. És k-

Mivan? Ajándékot kellett volna hoznom?

Nos, nem kötelező, de a kis Elysia-

Mindegy.

Roy hátat fordított neki, és elindult a pulthoz.

Kevesebb, mint három óra múlva Sheska a félmeztelen Armstronggal keringőzött, Havoc a sarokban sírt, Hugues pedig Royt támogatta, aki mindeközben töménytelen mennyiségű alkoholt fogyasztott el.

Én mondom nekhed, hikk, hogy ne üsd bele ebbe az orrod! –csukladozta Roy, Huguesnak.

Persze, persze barátocskám. Ha én nem bátorítanálak, akkor a végén még vénlány maradnál! –és jó nagyot kacagott.

Ha-ha éppen tudni akarod, zsinte minden héten van rhandevúm...

Óh, igen? És ugyanazzal a lánnyal, vagy minden héten mással? Na és sokba kerül?hihihihihihiiii..

Naggyon közsönöm. Megyek, elfogyott a zsöröm...

Útközben Sheskába botlott.

Óh, drága ezredes úr, felkérhetem egy táncra? –vihogta.

Zsajnálom, Zsheska, de inkább nem...

Pedig maga biztos tud táncolni, hiszen olyan jóképűűű...

Hangos füttyvihar kerekedett a helyiségben, amitől az amúgy is kigyúlt arcú Sheska feje céklavörös lett.

Nem, nhe haragudjon-on, hikk, kedvezsem, de most nincs khedvem táncolni...

ÓÓÓh, még velem seeem? –kérdezte Sheska megillegetve magát.

Nah, és velem, ezredes úr?-állt fel Armstrong az asztaltól pukedlizve.

Roynak elöntötte a képét a méreg.

Nem közsönöm, ön túl ke-kegyes hozzám, nem fogadhatom e-el, hikk.

Milyen kár, pedig önt jópáran megpördítenék, szépfiú! –kiáltott egy névtelen hang a tömegből, minek következménye hangos hahotázás lett.

Az emberek talpra pattantak és sorban táncoltak egyet Sheskával. A kis könyvmoly, soha nem látott mozdulatokat is bemutatott később, többek között amikor Huguesnak megköszönte a munkáját, egy óriási csókot nyomott annak kézfejére.

Aki kimaradt a táncikálásból Royon, kívül Riza volt. A nő már megivott pár kupával és most rendfenntartósdit játszott egymagában. Ez magába foglalta azt, hogy Havocot kiszedte a sarokból, mondván, hogy túl sokat sír oda, és átátzik a parketta. Hugues ajándékait, vagyis Elysiáét, nagyság szerinti sorrendbe rakta, Sheskára meg néha rákiabált, ha lecsúszott a szemüvege az orrára. Jelenleg a pultot törölgette.

Roy belépett a pult mögé és kiszolgálta magát egy újabb kupa sörrel, feketével a változatosság kedvéért. Nemsokára aztán az egész társaság fekete sört ivott és Mustángot kezdték utánozni.

Armstrong odaállt a kör közepére és jelentőségteljesen kihúzta magát.

Azonnal tüntessék el ezt innen! –kiáltotta Roy hanglejtését imitálva vagy 7 oktávval mélyebben- És most véged! –kiáltotta nagyra nyitott szemekkel és óriásit csettintett, de rózsaszín szikráknál nem telt neki többre.

A hatás nem maradt el. Néhányan már beestek az asztal alá is.

Ekkor Hugues lépett a körbe, levette a szemüvegét is, az emberek elcsendesedtek. Hugues poénjait hetekig lehet emlegetni. Az őrnagy megköszörülte a torkát.

Hát barátom, a múlt éjjel olyan nő volt vel –éles sipítás vágott a szavába, a ,,közönség" tombolt- szóval olyan nő volt velem, –mondta miközben Royszerűen belesimított hajába- hogy azt hittem elájulok. Én. De nem baj, mert jövő hétre majd összeszedek egy vöröset, azok mindig kihozzák belőlem az igazi férfit. –újabb őrjöngés szakította félbe az előadását- De az igazi, barátom –szólt, miközben közelebb hajolt a közönséghez és bensőségesebb hangra váltott- az bizony a tiltott gyümölcs, az a szőke, pisztollyal az olda-

Hangját most viszont egy lövés vágta el. Mindenki a hang irányát kereste, a teremben síri csend lett. A lövés hangjának emléke visszhangzott a fülekben. És ott volt. Hawkeye hadnagy felemelt fegyverrel állt a pult előtt, haja kibomolva az indulattól és a partytól, a pisztoly füstölgő hegye egyensen a Mustang ezredes kezében lévő lyukas kupára mutatott, amiből csendesen csordogált ki a sör.

Mi-mire véljem ezt, ha-hadnagy, hikk? –ordította Roy.

Uram, nem engedhetem, hogy újra megfeledkezzen magáról. A saját biztosága érdekében.-hadarta kimérten Riza, és arca kipirult az erőfeszítéstől.

Maga felel a biztonságomért, hadnagy, de jelenleg ön a legveszélyesebb ember a közelemben! –Roy kezdett magához térni, kicsit az alkoholtól, mindenesetre a hangját már visszanyerte.

A partyzók csak álltak némán, és figyelték a főmuftikat. Soha nem látták őket veszekedni, mindig mindenben egyetértettek és közreműködtek, még ha Roy néha kommentálta is a dolgokat. Hugues leült.

Hugues őrnagy! –kiáltotta Roy.

Hugues felpattant és vigyázzba vágta magát.

Igen, uram!

Kérem, azonnal fegyvertelenítse Riza Hawkeye hadnagyot!

Na deh... –Riza szemei hatalmasra tágultak.

MOST! –bömbölte Roy.

Igenis!

Hugues lassan leszedett a nőről minden fegyvert amit csak talált, illuminált állapotában. Végül egy kisebb kupac gyűlt össze a földön: egy kés, egy bicska, még egy kés, egy pisztoly, még két kisebb pisztoly és egy körömreszelő.

És most, bocsássanak meg, de vár a munka. –szólt az ezredes a tömeghez- Maga azonnal velem jön!-kiáltotta oda a hadnagynak.

Igen, uram!

Kiténferegtek a helységből, egészen a liftig. Ott Roy határozottan benyomta a hívógombot, és közben mérgesen Rizára meredt. A nő homályos pillantással nézett vissza rá szótlanul. A lift mindeközben megérkezett és kinyíltak az ajtajai. Roy lépett be elősször, majd Riza követte. Megnyomta a 7-es szintet, és a lift meglódult fölfelé.

Az ötödiken Roy nekidőlt a lift stop gombjának. Zökkenve megálltak. Riza értetlenül nézett rá, még mindig kipirulva. Észrevette, hogy Roy már szinte alszik.

Ezredes úr, kérem mondja meg mit akar!

Mi, hol? Ja, oh. Mi történt? Ön nyomta meg a stop gombot?Hmpf.-azzal újra elindította a liftet, aminek zajában elveszett Riza halovány válasza.

Roy Mustang becsörtetett az irodájába és az asztalnál szembefordult Rizával, aki végig követte.


	4. Felfüggesztve

**Negyedik fejezet: ****Felfüggesztve**

A csendes estét, csak a susogó szél zavarta meg. Az erkély ajtaja tárva-nyitva volt, a függönyök könnyen táncoltak a szélben. Odakintről beszűrödött az utcai lámpa tompa fénye.

Ezennel felfüggesztem, Riza Hawkeye hadnagy, meghatározatlan időre, a felelőtlen magatartásáért.

Roy hangja ostorcsapásként hatott a szoba csöndjébe és Riza fejébe.

Mi van? –kérdezte felháborodott hangon, Riza- Mit merészel nekem mondani, Mustang? Engem nem függeszthet fel senki!

Dehogynem. Én, mint a felettese felfüggeszthetem, és sajnos semmit sem tehet ellene.

Óh, igen? Akkor, mivel mostantól nem a felettesem, megtehetek mást is? A felelőtlen magatartásom mellett, maga részeg disznó! –Riza kikelt magából. Haja az arcába hullott, mely vörösen égett, de a félhomályban ebből semmit sem láthatott az ezredes.

Roy megdöbbenten dőlt neki az asztal sarkának. Karjait keresztbe fonta és érdeklődve várta a fejleményeket, hiszen soha nem látta így még ezt a nőt.

Távozhat. -szólt oda Rizának hűvösen.

Nem! Megfizet ezért, igen nagyra tisztelt uram! Nélkülem már rég a patkányok rágcsálnák a sírjában! És még van képe elküldeni? –Riza egyre közelebb lépett Royhoz, és minden szavának ordításával, hátráltatásra bírta az ezredest.

Nyugodjon meg, kérem. Ezzel csak ront a helyzetén. –inogva elkapta a függönyt és megkapaszkodott benne. Hiába, a teste a töménytelen mennyiségű alkoholt nem tudta kiheverni, bármennyire is kezdett észhez térni az ezredes.

Tőlem mostmár ne kérjen semmit! –visította Riza- Elegem van az önteltségéből! Azért mert ezredes, figyelhetne mások kívánságaira is nem csak a sajátjára! És vigyázhatna önmagára is! Elegem van a bébiszitterkedéséből!

Időközben Roy már az erkélyre lett szorítva. Arcát megvilágította az utcai lámpa narancssárga fénye. Szemében félelem csillant. A nő torkon ragadta és neki szorította a korlátnak.

A hetedik emeleten voltak. Egy ilyen esést, előre megfojtva sem élt volna túl, de Riza nem habozott. Arca eltorzult a dühtől, haja Roy arcára hullott, száján szánalmas mosoly jelent meg. Roy visszavigyorgott rá.

A következő pillanatban érezte, hogy már csak cipője orrával érzi a talajt maga alatt. Ekkor egyik karját előrelendítve elkapta Riza derekát, és kockáztatva ádámcsutkája épségét, felhúzta magát. Egyúttal átölelve Rizát.

Arcuk néhány centire volt a másikétól. Riza arca megfagyott. Roy arcán azonban széles vigyor jelent meg.

Nos, Riza nem kell már bébiszitterkednie.

Ne hívjon a keresztnevemen.

Úgy hívom ahogy akarom, mert maga most még csak nem is hadnagy, csupán egy felfüggesztett hadnagy, akit történetesen én függesztettem fel. –mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon- Elvárom a tiszteletet. -suttogta a fülébe Rizának.

A nő, mély levegőt vett, minek következtében mellei megemelkedtek. Roy mostmár erősen hozzásimult. Riza nem bírt a szemébe nézni.

És az ezredes szenvedélyes csókot nyomott a hadnagya szájára.

Nem tudta miért csinálja ezt. Talán az alkohol miatt, talán az évek alatt sokszorozódó feszülség miatt, vagy mindekettő, de megállíthatatlan vágy fogta el ha arra gondolt, hogy Rizát tartja a karjaiban.

Ekkor Riza megtört, halk sóhaj bukkot ki a száján. Roy mostmár nem bírt magával. Még jobban magához szorította Rizát, aki mostmár viszonozta a pillantását. Roy belenézett, Riza arany szemeibe és forróság öntötte el. Ez az arcán is megjelent, így Riza elmosolyodott.

Az ezredes kihasználta a szabad pillanatot és megmarkolta, Riza fenekét.

Hé!

Mi van? Ez nem tetszik? Az előbb még jól érezted magad.

Hallgasson, Mustang.

Ne hívj így, Riza. Szólíts a keresztnevemen.

Nem.

Na, ne makacskodj. –mondta Roy, miközben Riza fenekét simogatta.

Akkor sem.

Hm. És mi van ha azt mondom, hogy ha a keresztnevemen szólítasz, elfelejtem a felfüggesztésedet? –vigyorgott pofátlanul Roy.

Óh? Tényleg?

Igen.

Ebben a pillanatban a nő alsófelét magához szorította. Riza felnyögött, ahogy megérezte főnöke kemény férfiasságát. Akarva, akaratlanul kibukott belőle...

-R-roy...

A férfi ördögi mosollyal nézett Rizára. A következő pillanatban pedig már az ajkán csüggött. Csókokat lehelt az arcára, majd lassan a nyaka hajlatába ért.

Állj, álljon le, uram!

Miért? –suttogta a fülébe Roy. Óvatosan a szájába vette és játszani kezdett vele.

Me-mert ez nem helyes, áh, uram. A mu-munkahelyi viszonyért büntetés jáhrrr

Kérlek tegezz, Riza. –Roy kezével végigsímította Riza hosszú aranyhaját, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

Nem lehet, uram.

Hadnagy, parancsolom, hogy mostantól szólítson a keresztnevemen és tegezzen. –Roy sötét szemei összeszűkültek az izgalomtól.

Riza feje piros lett, akár egy paradicsom.

Értettem, Roy.

Az ezredes ekkor fölkapta Rizát és az épület falához taszította. Keze ott simította végig testét ahol csak érte, s bár az egyenruha vastag anyagból volt készítve, Riza idomait nem nyomhatta el. Roy minden érintésére rezdült a teste. Szívverése felgyorsult, és már csak lihegve kapott levegőt. Roy ekkor újra megcsókolta, mélyebben és puhábban, mint korábban. Riza aktívan válaszolt. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ő lesz az a nő aki megkapja Roy Mustangot.

Az ezredes lassan elkezdte kigombolni hadnagya kabátját. Az egyenruha gombjait, lassan bontogatta, miközben hozzásimult. Riza egyre türelmetlenebbül reagált. Karjait, Roy köré fonta, és a nyakát csókolgatta.

Földrehullott a kabát.

Rizán a szokásos fekete magasnyakú-rövidujjú felsője volt. Roy megcsókolta egy-egy mellét, majd finoman megszorította. Riza felsőteste hullámokat játszott, ő maga már nem bírta sokáig. Felrántotta Roy ingének gallérját és miközben megcsókolta, kezeivel sebesen kigombolta a fehét inget.

Ott volt.

Roy Mustang ezredesének tökéletes felsőteste. Riza kezei alatt. Mindeközben az ezredes kezei nem álltak meg, lassan becsúsztatta tenyereit a nő hátsó domborulataira és lábát Riza lábai közé tette.

A hadnagyot hirtelen érte az erős simulás, halk sikolyt hallatott.

Nocsak, -szólalt meg Roy- hát ilyen fából faragtak, Riza, hm?- suttogta.

Riza válaszul hozzábújt a művészien izmos felsőtesthez. Roy elmosolyodott és átölelte. Puszit nyomott a nő feje búbjára, majd a lábát megemelte egy picit...

Ne, ne...így. –nyögte a nő.

Az ezredes, kezeit Riza kétoldalán húzta fölfelé, útközben megragadva a fekete póló alját, és a következő percben a ruhadarab már a földön volt.

A hadnagy kezeit ezredese markába bújtatta, aki hátralépett egy lépést és megcsodálta az előtte álldogáló beosztottját.

Riza, hosszú szőke haja összeborzolódott, szemei ragyogtak és a narancssárga lámpák fényei tükröződtek benne. Arca kipirult, ajkai mélyvörösbe váltottak, vállán fekete pánt virított hófehér bőrén. Kebleit csipkés, fekete melltartó tartotta tökéletes kerekdedségben.

Roy megcsókolta, Riza előbb egyik, aztán másik kézfejét. A hadnagy arcán széles vigyor terült szét, felettese arckifejezése láttán. Roynak ugyanis tátva maradt a szája. Aztán közelebb lépett hozzá, hogy karját a válláig csókolgassa. Riza szabad karjával megmarkolta Roy oldalát és magához húzta. A férfi arcán kíváncsiság vonult át, majd amikor lepillantott tökéletes rálátása volt Riza arany szemeiről a púderfehéren kivillanó mellekre.

A vadító fekete, odahúzta kezeit. Roy tenyere alatt, melegen és puhán érezte Riza kebleit. A kelleténél kicsit jobban megszorította őket, hiszen kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. (Igen, Roy Mustang is azok közé a férfiak közé tartozott, akik előszeretettel gyűjtögetnének női alsóneműket.)

Riza, arcát beletemette az ezredes nyakába. Haja ráhullott a férfi felsőtestére, amitől Royt kirázta a hideg. Vagy azért, mert Riza hevesen csókolgatta?

Roy mostmár érezte, hogy a tűz ereje kezd úrrá lenni rajta. Egy mozdulattal szétcsatolta hadnagyának övét és benyúlt a nő nadrágjába.

Riza szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást. Roy ujjai egyből megtalálták az utat hozzá. Lassan, maszírozni kezdte őt, körbe-körbe, előbb puhán majd egyre erősebben. Riza teste megvonaglott, kezével elkapta az ezredes ingjét és abba fogózkodott. Az ezredes apránként benedvesítette, hadnagya egész felületét. Riza közelíteni kezdett, többre vágyott. De Roy, kivette a kezét nadrágjából és egy jól irányzott mozdulattal leterítette a hadnagyát a földre, a már ledobott ruhákra.

Roy... –nyüszítette elhaló hangon, a hadnagy félig csukott szemekkel.

Tessék?

Az ezredes kezei nem álltak le. Sebesen gombolta ki hadnagya nadrágjának gombjait, amikor Riza elkapta a csuklóját.

Mustang kérdően bámult le rá.

Na, álljon meg a menet. –Riza szemében megcsillant valami, amitől Royt kirázta a hideg-

Riza kisiklott az ezredes alól, finoman letaszítva őt a földre, majd szája sarkában bujkáló mosollyal, lassan, nagyon lassan egyre lejebb csúszott Roy testén, míg arca a megfelelő hely fölé érkezett. A hadnagy felpillantott.

Nocsak, magasabb beosztást szeretne? –kérdezte mókásan Roy, de arca ijjedtséget tükrözött. Riza Hawkeye, a hirtelen indulatú, kivételesen erős nő, rajta volt.

Ám ekkor Riza, vigyorogva felemelte a fejét és kezével bontogatni kezdte előbb Roy, majd a saját bakancsainak fűzőjét. Az ezredes kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. Meddig játszik itt még velem?-kérdezte önmagától, gondolatban. -Egyre melegebb ez az éjjel...

A bakancsok tompán koppantak az erkély kövén. Riza felkúszott az ezredese testére és a kelleténél kicsit erőszakosabban fosztotta meg az ingétől.

Roynak nem tetszett ez a játék annyira. A beosztottja kezdte fölülmúlni őt, ami egyáltalán nem volt vicces, ha Rizáról volt szó. Az ezredes egy hirtelen mozdulattal újra felülkerekedett hadnagyán és Riza döbbenetét kihasználva, megfosztotta a nadrágjától.

Riza csöndben nyikkant egyet. Forró testének az erkély köve jéghideg volt, de Roy ügyes ágyazó lehetett az előző életében, mert csakhamar mindent beborítottak a ruhadarabok.

Nos, hol is tartottam? –kérdezte megjátszott tűnődéssel Roy- Ja persze...

Az ezredes lassan csókolgatni kezdte a hadnagya nyakát, egészen le a melléig, amit ezúton már nem fedett a csipkés melltartó. Roy mohó éhséggel vette szájába a nő mellbimbóit. Riza hangosabban nyikkant, mint az előbb. Kezei a férfi felsőtestén nyugtalanul járőröztek. Nem tudott betelni az ezredes kitapintható izmaival.

Roy Mustang folytatta tevékenységét Riza Hawkeye köldöke körül, míg két kézzel maszírozta a nő melleit. Aztán, nagyon lassan, lejebb csókolgatva eljutott Riza testének égő pontjához, hogy egy forró csókot lehelve rá, felemelje fejét és belesúgja a hadnagya fülébe:

Milyen kívánságra is kell figyelnem? –kérdezte idgesítően sármos hangon.

Közben Riza csalódottan kinyitotta szemét.

Nne.. ne hagyja abba...

Mondtam, hogy tegezz! –szólt ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon az ezredes, majd egyik kezével gátlástalanul végigsimított hadnagya intim szféráján.

Jól, van Roy! –válaszolta gyéren, de határozottan Riza és megmarkolta felettese fenekét.

Megkezdődött egy ádáz és állatias csata. Az ezrdesben felgyülemlett feszültség és vágy a tiltott gyümölcs után egyszerre tört ki, míg Riza, aki évekig figyelte és segítette hódító hadnagyát álmában sem gondolt ilyesmire.

A hadnagy vadul beletúrt ezredese hajába és élvezettel figyelte annak nyugtalan arcikfejezését, miközben teste fölfelé ívelt, minnél közelebb Roy tüzes pontjához. Másik kezével pedig pofátlanul megragadta az egyenruhán keresztül kidudorodót, hogy aztán vigyorogva megnyalj a szája szélét:

Nahát, itt mindjárt kitörni készül, egy ...vulkán? –vihogta.

Az ezredes arcán átsuhant egy futó pír, majd megszbadította Rizát maradék fehérneműjétől is. Keze határokat nem ismerve, folytatta a keresgélést ott, ahol abbahagyta egy kis ideje, így sikerült leolvasztania a magabiztosságot Riza arcáról. Roy mindeközben nem felejtett el folyamatosan szorosabban simulni a hadnagya puha bőréhez. Az ezredes feléledő kívánattal temetkezett bele beosztottja nyak hajlatába –holnaptól duplán hasznos lesz Riza magasnyakú pólója- rövid szippantásokkal kitapogatva a legérzékenyebb pontot.

Riza kezdte elveszíteni az önuralmát. Míg egyik kezével taszítani próbálta Roy testét, addig a másik keze eszelősen tépkedni kezdte az ezredese nadrágjának gombjait. Még ugyanabban a percben a földre került az alsónadrágja is.

Az ezredes finoman kivette ujjait a hadnagyból, ugyanakkor férfiassága egyből odatalált. A két részeg állami alkimista egyszerre vett nagy levegőt.

Roynak sose volt ennyire illeszkedő párja az eddigiekben. Nyelvével szünteleneül Rizát kóstolgatta, míg alsóteste lassú ritmusba kezdett. Kezei megfeszültek Riza vállai mellett.

A hadnagy érezte, hogy arca eltorzul az élvezettől, egyre hangosabban vett levegőt és csípője siettette a ritmust. Lábait összekulcsolta Roy derekán, és két kézzel mart az ezredes hátátba.

Royt elkábította előbb az alkohol, most pedig az élvezet, de gyakoroltabb volt ő annál, hogy most már be is fejezze. Míg Riza egyre türelmetlenebb lett, addig ő egy hiretelen mozdulattal kicsúszott belőle. Bazsajogva nézte, ahogy Riza arcára fagy az élvezet kifejezése.

Ahh...mi-mi a baj, Roy? –kérdezte tőle Riza.

Gondoskodom róla, hogy ezt ne felejtsd el.

Mustang szeme megvillant, de amikor ránézett a hadnagy arcára megalázkodás helyett egy fintort kapott.

Azt te csak hiszed. –mondta vészjóslóan gyanúsan Riza, és lám lábait leengedve besiklott a könyöklő Roy alá, kényszerítve, hogy az felemelkedjen.

Az ezredes a következő pillantban már hanyatt döntve találta magát, hadnagya fejével az ágyéka fölött. Riza sötéten elhúzta száját, és arra gondolt, hogy visszafizeti a megvárakoztatás érzését. Szájába vette Roy égnek álló ötödik végtagját és különös élvezettel forgatta rajta nyelvét.

Roy hangosan felnyögött. Égett a vágytól, hogy végre kitörhessen, de oly annyira, hogy már egyszerűen nem bírt. Miközben Riza egyre nagyobb részen nedvesítgette Roy hímvesszejét, ő egyre visszafoghatatlanul hangosabb hangokat hallatott. Hiába, nem bírt magával.

Az utcán csöndben visszhangoztak tetteik. A környéken egy lélek sem járt. A földszinten mulatozók, úgy látszik megfeledkeztek róluk, mert a minden lében kanál Hugues sem rontott be az ajtón. A narancsba öltöztetett éjszakában csupán néhány bogár zümmögése vagy egy-egy halk madár csiripelése vegyült.

Az ezredes úgy érezte, még egy másodperc és elszégyenli magát. Két izmos karjával finoman, ugyanakkor erősen a vállainál ragadta a hadnagyát, földre taszította, majd ő térden állva bevetette magát a nő forró belsejébe. Riza felsikkantott. Roy szinte érezte, ahogy fölmelegszik körülöttük a levegő. Előre-hátra mozgott, egyre gyorsabb ritmust követve. Testük egyszerre táncolt, majd Roy lehunyta a szemeit.

Rizát forrón öntötte el, és ő kétségbeesésében magához rántott pár ruhát a földről, de hangja hosszú visszhangot vert a hűvös éjszakában.

Az ezredes kicsusszant, hogy magához ölelhesse szeretett hadnagyát. Riza még mindig szaporán emelkedő és süllyedő felsőtesttel karolta át Royt, aki egy kabátot terített kettejükre. Bár egyiküket sem takarta be teljesen, ők szorosan összebújtak alatta.


	5. Jó reggelt

**Ötödik fejezet: Jó reggelt****!**

Hideg, hajnali szellő söpört végig Roy Mustang erkélyén. A szél felborzolta összekócolt fekete haját és kifújta az álmot a szeméből.

Az első dolog amit meglátott egy pár csukott szemhéj volt, amelyek hosszú arany szempillákban végződtek és kábé 6 centire voltak az övéitől. Hát persze. Az elmúlt éjjel végre rádöbbent mi bántotta meg a hadnagyát. Mosolyogva simogatni kezdte Riza haját, mire az felébredt és álmosan pislogva nyitotta ki szemeit.

Szép jó reggelt.- mondta Roy.

Azt hiszem ez eddig nagyon szép. –válaszolta Riza. Ő is mosolygott.

Nah, öcsém szerintem annak nem lett jó vége! –egy öblös férfihang csendült hét emlettel lejjebb az utcafrontról.

Hát, majd meglátjuk. –mondta félénk hangján egy másik.

Roy közelebb araszolt az erkély rácsaihoz. Odalent vagy féltucat ember jött ki az épületből. Ránézésre már fel is ismerte, hogy a beszélgetők az Havok és Hugues, míg a másik négy ember arca nem látszott: ők Elysia ajándékait cipleték feltornyozva.

Roy rémült hangot eresztett ki a száján. Pechére.

A még mindig néptelen ucán ugyanis jól hallatszott a hat ember léptei mellett. Hugues megállt:

Hallottátok ezt?

Mit?

Nem is tudom, lehet csak egy madár volt... –felelte tűnődve Hugues miközben a közeli fák ágait munstrálta meg... amelyek közé belógott egy fekete melltartó.

OOOÁ! –ordított fel meglepődötten, az őrnagy.

A hirtelen hangra az egyik csomagokat cipelő ember elpottyantotta az összeset, Riza pedig felkönyökölt...

Mi az, őrnagy úr?

Azt nézzék meg! Kivételesen Havocnak lett igaza! –mondta vigyorogva, Hugues. - Hahó, ezredes úr? Sikerült felperzselnie a kedélyeket a hadnaggyal az éjjel? –hahotázta.

Havoc betegesen vihogni kezdett amikor meglátta a melltartót, majd arról továbbsikott a tekintete Roy Mustang mérges szempárjára.

Majd megmutatom én neked mit sikerült felperzseljek! -ordította vissza Roy, és egy pillanat alatt felhúzta kesztyűit, fölállt, s míg férfiasságát szerényen elrejtette az erkély korlátja, addig szikrázót csettintett.

Elysia földön heverő ajándékai lángra lobbantak.

ÁÁÁÁÁ! NEEEE! –Hugues a haját tépkedte és még másnap se jött rá mit látott akkor reggel.

Riza büszkén nézett fel ezredesére. Még így, talpig meztelenül is helytállt a büszkeségéért. A hadnagy megcirógatta ezredese lábfejét.

Javaslom, mostmár menjünk be, mert a szemközti épület lakói valószínűleg felébredtek az eseményekre.

Roy ezekre a szavakra, lenézett Rizára és csak ennyit mondott:

Szeretlek.


End file.
